Blue Rosie
by gypsy2008
Summary: Wishbone meets an old friend when new neighbors move in. She, however, is shy at first which reminds Wishbone of a certain story of a shy girl who was given the nickname 'Blue Roses.'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wishbone or The Glass Menagerie.**

**A/N: I wondered why there wasn't a Wishbone/Rosie romance story on fanfiction, so I decided to write one. I always loved the episode where Rosie appeared and even went so far as to try to find a plush beagle to be a Rosie for my plush Wishbone. Never did find one...**

* * *

One afternoon, Joe, Wishbone, and Samantha were visiting David. Sam suddenly looked out the window. "Hey! There's a moving van out there!"

David got up and looked out the window as well. "Our new neighbors, I bet," he said.

'New neighbors?' Wishbone said, trying to see out the window.

"We should go over and say hi," Sam suggested. "You know, welcome them." Joe and David agreed to go over.

'Will they have dog treats to welcome visitors?' Wishbone wondered, unaware that an even sweeter surprise awaited him.

The three humans and one dog walked up to the front door and knocked. A black man answered the door. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," Joe said.

"I'm David Barnes," David said. "I live across the street. These are Joe Talbot and Samantha Kepler. We just wanted to come by and say hi."

'Hey! What about me!' Wishbone barked.

The man looked down. "And I see one of you has a dog," he said.

"He's mine," Joe said. "This is Wishbone."

The man smiled and opened the door. "Come in," he said.

Wishbone backed up to avoid being hit by the door, 'Excuse me,' he said.

The man turned to them once all four were inside. "I am Stephen Tower," he introduced himself. He shook hands. "My wife, our daughter, and I all moved here from a few miles away when I got a job at the high school teaching music. Wait a minute." With that, he turned and called, "Anne! Maggie! We have visitors." A black woman and a girl who was the same age as Joe, Sam, and David came into the hallway. "This is my wife Anne and our daughter Maggie," Stephen introduced them. Everybody shook hands with everyone else.

"Why don't we all go into the living room?" Anne suggested after a minute and then led the way.

"Sorry about the boxes everywhere," Maggie called over her shoulder. "We've been working on unpacking and have just been leaving the boxes until we had the chance to collect them all."

"No problem," Sam said with a smile.

When they reached the living room, they all settled down on the couches and chairs and talked. Wishbone sat on the floor.

Wishbone soon grew bored and got up, wandering off to explore the house. 'Nice place they have here,' Wishbone thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard toenails on the floor. Just then another dog came around the corner. But it wasn't just any dog...

It was Rosie!

However, she didn't react the way he expected her to. She stopped, her ears came forwards, and then she suddenly turned in the other direction and ran off.

'Rosie! Wait!' Wishbone called. She didn't wait. He looked down, sad. Then, suddenly, a memory came to him. 'Wait...I remember reading something once about two people who liked each other meeting up again and the girl was painfully shy. Now...what was it?' He looked towards a nearby stack of books and spotted one in particular. It was a small, thin book with pictures of glass animals on it. 'Yes! That's it! Tennessee Williams' play, The Glass Menagerie! It's all about a painfully shy girl named Laura, her bossy mother Amanda, her brother Tom, and a man named Jim. Amanda was raised in the day when guys came over to visit girls they liked, so she was expecting the same thing to be true for Laura. Eventually she asked Tom to bring home a guy for Laura. He brought home Jim, who was Laura's high school crush...'

(scene fade to an apartment door. A shadow is seen through the lacy white curtain covering the window. A knock is heard. After a few minutes a girl with brown hair and wearing a pink short sleeved dress opened the door to reveal a young man, also with brown hair, and Wishbone both dressed in tuxedoes. The man is wearing a tie and Wishbone a bowtie. They walk in.)

Tom turns to Laura. "Laura, this is Jim. Jim, this is my sister Laura," he said.

"Hi," Wishbone said. He barked, "I didn't know Shakespeare had a sister." He stood on his hind legs and held out a paw to shake hands. "How are you, Laura?"

Laura shakingly reached out and shook his paw. "How...how do you do?" she stuttered.

"Well, I'm okay," Wishbone said. He shivered. "Hey, your hand is cold, Laura."

"Oh, I've been playing the victrola and..." Laura started to say, taking her hand away and holding it in her other hand.

"Oh," Wishbone said, "You must have been playing classical music. You should put some hot Swing on it to warm you up." Laura suddenly walked off. "What's the matter?" Wishbone asked Tom.

"Laura is terribly shy," Tom admitted while hanging his coat up.

"Shy, huh?" Wishbone said. "You know it's unusual to meet a shy girl nowadays?" Tom shut the door. "I don't believe you told me you had a sister," Wishbone added.

"Now you know I have one," Tom said, heading into the room.

(return to present)

He turned around and saw Rosie peeking around the corner at him. He smiled encouragingly at her. She hid again. Wishbone could tell that she had enjoyed the story, but was too shy to come out. He continued talking as if to himself. 'After their disastrous run-in at the door, Laura was unable to eat dinner with her family for nervousness. That night, the electric bills Tom had neglected to pay so he could have money to have an adventure caught up to them, plunging the apartment into darkness. As punishment, Amanda made Tom help her with the cleaning up and sent Jim to have some...alone time with Laura.

(scene change again. Laura is in the living room in the dark and Wishbone comes in, carrying a lighted candle in a holder in his mouth.)

"Well, how you feeling, any better?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quietly, turning to face him. "Thank you."

"Good," Wishbone said. "Say, where am I going to put this candle?" A drip of wax started to trickle down the candle. "How about right here on the floor? Is that all right?"

"It...it's all right," Laura said quietly.

Wishbone set it down on a piece of newspaper. "I'll just set it on this newspaper to catch any drips." Just as he did, the wax rolled off the candleholder and onto the newspaper. Then he looked up. "I like to sit on the floor, do you mind if I do?"

"No," Laura said.

Wishbone sat, stood up again, and said, "Would you hand me a pillow?" Laura came closer, picked up a pillow, and set it on the floor in front of Wishbone. He hopped up onto it. "Thanks!" She retreated back away from the candlelight. Wishbone lay down on it. "What about you?" he asked. "Don't you like to sit on the floor?"

"Yes," Laura admitted, turning to face him.

"Well, why don't you?" Wishbone asked.

"I...I will," Laura stuttered.

"Take a pillow," Wishbone suggested. Laura picked up a pillow and set it down on the floor a ways away. "I can't even see you if you sit way over there," Wishbone said.

"I can see you," Laura told him.

"That's no fair," Wishbone said, pointing his nose at the candle, "I'm right here in the limelight." Laura moved the pillow closer. "Thaaaat's better," Wishbone said, "Now I can see you." She settled down onto the pillow. "Comfortable?" he asked,

"Yes, thank you," Laura said, not looking at him.

"Me, too," Wishbone said, resting his head on the pillow. "I'm as comfortable as a cow." A moment of awkward silence. Wishbone then lifted his head and pulled out a stick of gum from under his coat. "Would you like some gum, Laura?" he asked her.

"Oh, no thank...thanks," Laura stammered.

"Well, I think I will," Wishbone said, setting it down on the pillow in front of him. He nosed it gently. "Just imagine the fortune made by the person who invented the first stick of gum." He pawed off the wrapper and picked it up in his teeth. He tossed his head a few times while he chewed. "Amazing, huh? Did you know that the Wrigley building is one of the sights of Chicago? I saw it the summer before last at the Century of Progress. Did you take the Century of Progress?"

"Oh, no," Laura said, "I...I didn't."

"Well," Wishbone said, "It was a wonderful exposition." He paused. "You know what impressed me the most? The Hall of Science. Gives you the idea of what the future will be like. It'll be a lot more wonderful than the present." He paused, looked down, and then looked over at her. "Say, Laura. Your brother tells me you're shy, is that right?"

"I...I...I don't know," Laura admitted, moving off the pillow and onto a nearby footstool.

"You seem like an old fashioned type of girl to me," Wishbone said, "and I think that's wonderful." He paused and asked, "I hope you don't think I'm being too personal, do you?"

Laura paused. "Mr. O'Connor, I think I will have a stick of chewing gum if you don't mind."

"Oh no," Wishbone said, pulling out another one and holding it out. "Here." She reached over and took it. She studied it for a moment.

"Mr. O'Connor," Laura said, "Have you kept up with your singing?"

"Huh?" Wishbone said, sitting up.

"Yes," Laura said, "I remember what a beautiful voice you had."

"You heard me sing?" Wishbone asked, tail starting to wag.

"Oh yes," Laura said, "Often. I don't suppose that you remember me at all."

"You know," Wishbone said, "in fact I think I might have seen you somewhere before. It was like I was about to remember your name, but the name I was about to remember wasn't a name...so I stopped myself before I said it."

"Wasn't it" Laura said, "Blue Roses?"

Wishbone's ears came forwards. "Oh my gosh!" he barked, "Yes! Blue Roses! I didn't connect you with high school, but that's where it was! I didn't know you were Shakespeare's sister." His happy mood settled down and he slunk over to where she sat. "I'm sorry," he said, and licked her hand.

"Oh...oh...no, that's all right," Laura pulled her hand up. "I didn't expect you to, we barely knew each other."

"Yeah," Wishbone said, sitting up. "We would speak to each other sometimes, though, right?"

"Yes," Laura said, "We spoke to each other."

"And didn't we have a class together one time?" Wishbone asked, putting a paw on the footrest and the edge of her skirt.

"Yes, we did," Laura said, looking down at him.

"What class was that?" Wishbone asked.

"It was...singing," Laura said. "Chorus. I sat across from you in the auditorium, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"Now I remember!" Wishbone said. "You were the girl who always came in late."

Laura looked away. "Yes," she said. "I had that brace on my leg and it was so hard getting up the stairs. It clunked so loud."

"I never heard any clunk," Wishbone said.

"To me it sounded like...thunder," Laura said.

"I never even noticed," Wishbone said.

"Everybody was sitting when I came in," Laura said. "I had to walk in front of everyone and then, to get to the back row, I had to go clumping up the aisle."

"You shouldn't have been self conscious," Wishbone said.

"I know," Laura said, "But I was."

Yeah, I remember you now," Wishbone said. He walked back to the pillow and sat with a chuckle. "I used to call you Blue Roses. I hope you didn't mind."

"Oh no," Laura said. "I liked it. You see, I wasn't acquainted with many people."

"Yeah," Wishbone said, "I remember you were always off by yourself."

"I never had much luck making friends," Laura admitted.

"I don't know why you wouldn't," Wishbone said.

"I started out badly," Laura admitted.

"You mean your...uh..." Wishbone indicated her shorter leg.

"Yes...well...it always...stood between me and other people," Laura admitted.

"You shouldn't have let it," Wishbone said.

"I know," Laura admitted, "But I did."

"So you were shy with people?" Wishbone asked.

"I tried not to be," Laura said, "But I never could..."

"Get over it?" Wishbone suggested.

"No, I never could," Laura suggested.

"Yeah," Wishbone said, "I guess being shy is something you have to work through gradually."

"I guess it takes..." Laura started to say.

"Time," Wishbone said.

"Time," Laura echoed.

"You know something, Laura?" Wishbone said, hopping off the pillow. "People aren't so bad when you get to know them. That's what you have to remember. And everybody has problems, not just you. Practically everybody has problems. You think you're the only one who's disappointed, well, look around! What do you see? A lot of people are just as disappointed as you are. Like me. When I graduated from high school, I thought I would be a lot further along at this point than I really am." He paused. "Do you remember that wonderful write up I had in the Torch?"

"Yes, I...I do," Laura said, getting up and going over to the couch.

"Remember how it said I was sure to succeed in anything I wanted to?" Laura picked a book up off the couch and sat down. "What's that?" Suddenly he realized, and is tail started wagging. "Oh!" He jumped up on the sofa next to Laura.

"Here you are in the Pirates of Pezance," Laura said.

"Oh my..." Wishbone nosed the page. "The Pirates..." He jumped down off the couch and sang, "O been too far to live and die, and the big black flag I fly..." Then he sang some lines so softly under his breath that the words couldn't be heard. He turned around to face her. "I sang lead in that play," he said.

"So beautifully," Laura said.

"Aw..." Wishbone covered his face with a paw before jumping back up onto the couch.

"Oh yes, beautifully," Laura insisted, "Beautifully!"

"You heard me?" Wishbone asked, placing a paw on her hand.

"I heard you three times," Laura admitted.

"You mean you saw three performances?" Wishbone asked.

"Yes," Laura said.

"Why?" Wishbone asked.

"I wanted to ask you to autograph my program," Laura said.

"So why didn't you?" Wishbone asked.

"You were always surrounded by your other friends that I..." Laura's voice trailed off.

"Oh," Wishbone said. "Why didn't you just come up to me?"

"Well, I thought you might think I was..." Laura started to say.

"What?" Wishbone asked.

"Oh...uh..." Laura couldn't find the words to tell him what she thought.

"Oh..." Wishbone figured it out. "I was swamped by females in those days."

"You were terribly popular," Laura said. "You had such a friendly way."

"I was spoiled," Wishbone said.

"Everyone must have liked you," Laura said.

"Did you?" Wishbone asked.

"Yes," Laura admitted. "I did, too."

"Hand me that program, Laura," Wishbone said. Laura handed it over as well as an open pad of ink. Wishbone placed his paw on the ink and then on the program, right next to his name. "There! Better late than never!"

"What a surprise," Laura said, holding the program.

"Well, my signature's not worth much right now," Wishbone said. "But maybe someday it will be." Laura smiled. "You know, being disappointed is one thing but being discouraged is something else. I've been disappointed, but I'm not discouraged." He paused and then asked, "Did you finish high school?"

"Well, I got bad grades on my final examinations," Laura admitted.

"You dropped out?" Wishbone asked.

"I didn't go back," Laura said. She walked over to a stand and set the book on it. Without turning around, she asked, "How's Emily Meisenbach getting along?"

"That cat?" Wishbone asked.

"Why did you call her that?" Laura asked, turning around.

"Because that's what she was," Wishbone said.

"You mean you're still not going together?" Laura asked.

"I never even see her," Wishbone said.

"I read in the Personal section that you were engaged," Laura said.

"Yeah," Wishbone said. He growled. "I wasn't too happy with that lie."

"It wasn't true?" Laura asked.

"It was only true in her overly optimistic opinion," Wishbone said, hopping off the couch. He walked over and changed the subject. "So, what've you been doing since high school?"

"Nothing much," Laura admitted, looking at him.

"Must have done something," Wishbone said.

"Yes," Laura said.

"Well?" Wishbone asked.

"I took a Business course in Business college," Laura said.

"How'd that go?" Wishbone asked.

"Not very well. I had to drop out, it gave me indigestion," Laura said.

"Oh," Wishbone said. Laura smiled. "So what are you doing now?"

"Well, I don't do anything...much," Laura said. "Oh please, don't think I just sit around all day doing nothing." She looked down at the stand, where a collection of glass figurines stood. "My glass collection takes a good deal of time. Glass is something that you have to take very good care of."

"I'm sorry," Wishbone said, "What did you say about glass?"

"Collection," Laura said. "I said that I...I have one."

"You know what, Laura? I just realized what your problem is," Wishbone said. "Inferiority complex. You know what that is? That means that a person thinks less of them self than they should." She turned away. "But you know what? I understand because I have it, too. But mine, it doesn't seem to be as...bad as yours seems to be. I had it until I took a class in public speaking. I developed my voice, and I found out that science is a strong subject for me. Until that point, I didn't think I would be special in any way whatsoever. Now, I'm not exactly studious, but I have a friend who says I can analyze people better than doctors who do it for a living." He jumped up on the couch. "I don't think it's true, but I can get a person's psychology." He paused and spat the piece of gum into a nearby trash can. "Excuse me, Laura," he said. "I always spit it out when the flavor's gone." He paused and continued. "Yeah, that seems to me to be your main problem. Lack of confidence in yourself as a person. I'm basing this on a number of things you've said throughout the evening and on certain observations I've made." He hopped off the couch and came over to her. "For example, you know that clump you said was so awful in high school. You said you dreaded going up stairs. You dropped out of school. You gave up an education. All over a little clump, which is what I considered practically not there. A little physical defect is all you had. Hardly noticeable, magnified a thousand times by your imagination. Now, I'm all for imagination, but that's the wrong kind to have. So here's my advice: You need to start thinking of yourself as superior in some way."

"In what way would I think?" Laura asked.

"Laura, look around," Wishbone said walking away and over to a window. "What do you see? A whole world full of ordinary people. All have been born, all are going to die. But which of them has a fraction of your strong points? Or mine? Or anybody's? Everybody has something that they are good at. For some, there's many. Take, for example, me." He walked closer to her. "My interest lies in electrodynamics. That, plus a respectable job at the warehouse and I'm studying public speaking. That's because I believe in the future of television. I want to be able to go up with it. You see, I'm planning to get in now, in the beginning stages. I have all the right connections. All that has to happen now is for it to become popular. Knowledge...zip!" He rolled over in one direction. "Money...zip!" he rolled back in the other direction. "Power! Wham!" He did his signature jump. Laura giggled. He trotted over to her. "It's the cycle that democracy is built on." He paused. "You must think I think a lot of myself."

"Oh, no," Laura said, "I don't."

"Okay," Wishbone said, resting his paw on her knee. "Okay, now, there must be something you take more interest in than anything else in the world."

"Yes," said Laura.

"What is it?" Wishbone asked.

"Well, as I said, I do have my glass collection," Laura said.

"You do," Wishbone said, looking over at it. "But what kind of glass is that?"

"Little articles of it," Laura said. "Ornaments mostly. Most of them are little animals made out of glass. Tiniest little animals in the world. My mother calls them my glass menagerie." Laura got up and walked over to the stand. Wishbone watched her. She picked one up and walked back over before sitting down next to him again. "Here's an example if you'd like to see." She held it out on her palm so Wishbone could see it. "This is one of the oldest. He's nearly thirteen." Wishbone gently touched it with his nose. "Oh...oh be careful. If you breathe, it breaks."

"Oh, oh," Wishbone quickly pulled back. "Then I won't touch it. I'm clumsy with things."

"No, no," Laura said, "It's okay. I trust you." Wishbone touched it again, running his nose over the figurine. "You're touching it gently." Then she stood up and walked over to the window. "I'll hold him up in the light." She did so. "He just loves the light. You see how much it shines through him?"

Wishbone jumped up on the window seat. "He sure does shine," he said.

"I shouldn't be partial," Laura said, "But he's my favorite one."

"What kind of animal is it, anyway?" Wishbone asked.

"Haven't you noticed the single horn on his forehead?" Laura asked.

"A unicorn?" Wishbone asked. Laura nodded. "Aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

"I know," Laura said.

"Poor little guy," Wishbone said, tail drooping. "He must feel lonely."

"Well," Laura said, "If he does, he doesn't complain about it. He stays on the shelf with all the other horses that don't have horns and they all seem to get along nicely together."

"How do you know?" Wishbone asked.

"Well, I haven't heard any arguments," Laura said with a smile.

"No arguments?" Wishbone echoed. "Well, that's a good sign." Then he asked, "Does he have to stay on the shelf?"

"No," Laura said. She gently set the unicorn on a nearby table. "They all love a change of scenery once in a while."

"They do?" Wishbone asked, following her over. He noticed the lights coming in the window and poked his nose in the air. "Hey! Look at my shadow!"

"Yes," Laura chuckled, "Your nose touches the ceiling."

Wishbone lowered his nose and cocked an ear. "Where's that music coming from?"

"It comes from the Paradise Dance Hall across the street," Laura told him.

"Hey, how about a dance Miss Wingfield?" Wishbone asked. "Or is your program all filled up. Let me see..." he pretended to pull a card out of her dress pocket. "Hmmm...all full. Well, I guess I'll just have to scratch some of them out." He scratched at the floor, pretending it was the card. He raised his head at the sound of a new song. "A waltz," he said.

"I can't dance," Laura admitted.

"There you go again," Wishbone said.

"No, I never danced in my life," Laura said.

"Come on," Wishbone said.

"I'm afraid I would step on you," Laura said.

"I'm not made out of glass," Wishbone said.

"How do I start?" Laura asked.

"You hold your arms out a little," Wishbone said.

"Like...this?" Laura asked.

"Lower," Wishbone said. He stood on his hind legs and held his front ones up. "I'm kind of short." She did and took hold of his paws. "Relax," Wishbone said. "Don't get all tense, that's the main thing. Just relax."

"I'm afraid you can't budge me," Laura said.

"Wanna bet?" Wishbone asked. He leaned against her, causing her to stagger backwards. Slowly they began to dance together around the room.

"My goodness," Laura said. "Yes you can."

"Now just let yourself go," Wishbone said.

"I'll try," Laura said.

"Don't be so stiff," Wishbone advised. She loosened up. "There you go!"

"Oh my!" Laura exclaimed. "My goodness!" They both laughed.

"You're doing it now, Laura," Wishbone said. They laughed and danced about the room until suddenly...

CLUNK! They banged into the table, knocking the unicorn onto the floor.

"Oh!" Laura exclaimed. She pulled away and saw that the fall had broken the horn off the unicorn.

"Is it broken?" Wishbone asked, dropping to all fours.

Laura picked up the unicorn. "Now it's just like the other horses," she said.

"What did it lose?" Wishbone asked.

"He lost his...horn," Laura said. "It...it doesn't matter. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise."

"I bet you'll never forgive me," Wishbone said, tail drooping, "That was your favorite piece of glass."

"I don't have favorites much," Laura said. "It's no tragedy. Glass breaks easily no matter how careful you are. Things fall off."

"Still, I'm very sorry I was the cause of it," Wishbone said.

"I'll just pretend he had an operation and the horn was removed to make him feel less...freakish," Laura said. She set the unicorn down on the stand. "Now he'll feel more at home with the other horses; the ones that don't have horns."

"Well, I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor," Wishbone said, tail wagging. Laura smiled. "You know," Wishbone said. "You're different from anybody I know. Do you mind that I said that? I mean it. You make me feel...I don't know how to say this..." he walked away. "I'm used to being able to express myself, but I don't know what to say." He paused and walked over to where she was sitting. "Did anybody tell you that you were pretty? You are, and in a different way than anybody else, and all the prettier because of it. I wish you were my sister. I'd teach you to have confidence in yourself. Being different is nothing to be ashamed of. Other people aren't such wonderful people. They're all the same. You...you're one in a million. They're all over the place. You just stay right here. They're common as weeds. You...you're Blue Roses."

"Blue is wrong for roses," Laura said.

"But it's right for you," Wishbone said, going on his hind legs and setting his front ones on her skirt. "You're pretty."

"In what respect am I pretty?" Laura asked, gently stroking his head and scratching him behind his brown ear.

"In all respects," Wishbone said, walking away and turning around to face her again. "Your eyes, your hair, your hands are pretty. Do you think I'm just saying this because I have to be polite? I could do that. I could say all kinds of things and not mean a single one, but I'm telling you the truth. I noticed you having the inferiority complex that keeps you from being comfortable around others. Somebody ought to build your confidence up. Waaaay up. Somebody ought to make you proud and not shy and embarrassed. Somebody ought to..." He paused and then said softly, "Somebody ought to kiss you, Laura." With that, he walked forwards slowly until he was standing right in front of her. She knelt down and he licked her on the cheek. She smiled.

(return to present)

Rosie had walked up to him again and she seemed to be enjoying the story. When he finished, she said, 'What happened next?'

Wishbone was startled. After all this time he finally heard her voice. It was soft and musical. He quickly shook himself out of the trance that hearing her voice had put him in. 'Things didn't turn out so well for them,' he said. 'It turned out that Jim was already engaged to another girl. When Amanda found out she was furious. Tom left home soon after that on his search for adventure, but he always felt bad for leaving Laura like he did. Those two really had a strong bond.' He wagged his tail. 'The more I think about it, the more you remind me of Laura, Rosie. You're beautiful, and you're different. I have never met a dog like you before we met at the pound, and I never met a dog like you since then.'

'So you remember me?' Rosie asked.

'How could I forget the love of my life?' Wishbone asked, tail wagging.

'I love you, too, Wishbone,' Rosie said. They both began licking each other furiously.

* * *

Later, when Joe, David, and Sam were ready to leave, they had to go looking for Wishbone. They found him in Maggie's room, lying on Maggie's bed, side by side with Rosie.

Sam's eyes widened. "Rosie!" she exclaimed.

Joe and David looked at the dog. "Rosie?" Joe echoed.

"From the dog pound?" David asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked. "That was a while ago."

"Trust me," Sam said. "I know Rosie when I see her."

"So you saw her at the pound before I adopted her?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Sam said. "I wanted to adopt her, but it didn't work out. I was glad to hear she was adopted. She's special and deserves a good home."

"I know," Maggie said. "I felt the same way."

Meanwhile, Wishbone, on seeing his owner, sighed and sat up. 'I guess this means I have to go,' he said. He gave Rosie a lick. 'I'll be back.'

'I'll be here,' Rosie promised as he jumped down off the bed and headed over to Joe.

On the way home, Wishbone glanced back over his shoulder. 'Well, the story of this gentleman caller's visit to his lady has a happy ending,' he said.


End file.
